The present invention relates to a method for producing a plate-shaped heat exchanger, to a plate-shaped heat exchanger and to an assembly with plate-shaped heat exchangers.
Plate-shaped heat exchangers are used in high-power batteries particularly for the purpose of cooling the similarly plate-shaped battery cells. An assembly (‘stack’) of that kind usually comprises a plurality of battery cells which are electrically connected together. Arranged between these battery cells are the plate-shaped heat exchangers which are similarly connected with one another by way of, for example, a fluid circuit.
DE 10 2011 053 439 A1 discloses a temperature control module for an energy storage device, a stacking module for an energy storage device or for an electrical machine, and an energy storage device. The temperature control body comprises a first wall plate and a second, opposite wall plate. Arranged between the wall plates is a channel plate in which a channel—through which a liquid for cooling can flow—extends. The wall plates of the temperature control body can be covered with a thermally conductive layer. The connections for feed and discharge of liquid are so arranged that these protrude from a stack with several such temperature control bodies. The connections can then be supplied with a cooling liquid by way of a line.
DE 10 2010 055 389 A1 discloses a cooling plate for a lithium ion battery pack, wherein the cooling plates comprise a frame in which they are held and by way of which the feed and discharge of a cooling liquid takes place. For that purpose the frame has outwardly protruding projections. The outwardly protruding projections can, for liquid feed and discharge, be connected with further cooling plates and frames thereof so as to provide a common liquid feed and drain. However, these projections increase the space required for a stack composed of a plurality of such cooling plates. Moreover, these projections with the liquid openings have to be sealed. Due to the design of the frame, a seal can be achieved only by measures which in turn require an increased amount of space.
DE 10 2009 016 576 A1 discloses a method for producing and assembling batteries and the components thereof and also discloses a battery and the components thereof, in which a plurality of battery cooling plates is provided, the plates each having a path defined therein for liquid coolant, which path communicates with an inlet collecting duct aperture and an outlet collecting duct aperture, and several cooling plates are stacked on top of one another so that the inlet and outlet collecting duct apertures of each plate are aligned with the same of adjacent plates and with each of the inlet and outlet collecting duct apertures of adjacent ones.
US 2012/0040222 A1 discloses a frame with a corrugated cooling plate for an air-cooled battery, in which a planar, further cooling plate is arranged on either side of the corrugated cooling plate and the further cooling plates have an outwardly protruding rib at the edges thereof, wherein a frame surrounds an edge of the further cooling plates and the frame seals the edges of the further cooling plates.
DE 10 2010 021 972 A1 discloses a cooling element designed and arranged for disposition between electrochemical energy storage cells, the cooling element having a heat exchanger structure through which a heat carrier medium can flow and which is formed from two foil layers or foil layer structures, which are placed against one another by opposing surfaces and are connected at seam locations formed within the surfaces, wherein the seam locations bound, between the surfaces, cavities through which the heat carrier medium can flow.